Epic World Book 1: The Clues
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: In a world where dimensions exist and crossing into other realities is possible, a young man gets accepted into "The Race for the Clues," where he must find clues in three separate universes before his opponents. During the race Dylan is caught up in battles in the Marvel, Vampire Diaries, and Chuck universes and harnesses powers he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

Epic World Book 1 The Clues

Chapter 1 Getting in the Contest

"Breaking news, right now at Orlando, Florida's Universal Studios, there is this huge contest, the winner gets a billion dollars, the losers walk away with nothing, now get over here if you want a billion dollars, but may I remind you that only 7 people or teams may enter this contest, back to you anchors!" announced the woman on FOX News. I jumped off my sofa in the living room and bounded into my room. I threw a few of my belonging and necessities in my backpack, burst into the kitchen and said, "Mom, I'm going to enter this contest at Universal Studios and I'll give you a million bucks if I win, bye!" But as I was exiting the room my mom said, "I'll only let you go if you'll promise me you'll win, Dylan Strohaker," and I immediately said, "Promise!" and she waved me good luck. In a minute I was driving my red F-250 towards Universal Studios and after about 30 minutes I was there. The last one there, also, because behind me the gates closed after I showed a person that worked there my pass.

I shoved and jabbed and ran until I got to the front of the crowd, where the woman from the news was standing. She said, "We need one more contestant!" and I raised my hand and was on tiptoe in a second. I got lucky, because out of hundreds of other people, she picked me, then she led us into a new building and gestured us to sit down in front of a stage. "It's time we meet each other, what's your name?" she pointed to me and I said, "Dylan, I hope I'm team one, because team one rocks!" and the woman said, "Yes, you are team one, Dylan! How old are you and where are you from?" and I yelled so everyone could here, "18! And I'm from Orlando!"

The reporter said to a mean-looking boy sitting next to me, "You are team two! What's your name?" and the boy glared at her and said, "Kyle. Why am I always second in everything?" and the reporter said, "Because you're always second best, I guess! Just drop it, how old are you, Kyle? And where are you from!" Kyle said, "18, and where I live is personal, I don't want to tell anyone because I consider everyone an enemy that I'll have to beat or kill sooner or later!" and the reporter said, "Alright then, team three, what are your names?" Team three had three people, a dad that was 40 and named Scotty, a wife that was 38 and named Lexi, and a daughter that was 17 and named Stephanie, and their last name was the Boomhowers and they were from Wisconsin. Team Four were twins named Bob and George and their last name was the Bobbers and they were from Orlando like me, and they were 16 years old and both seemed smarter than Einstein. Team Five was this weird, shy girl named Vicky, and she was from Russia. Team Six were these four, large, muscular dudes that were named, Billy, Sherlock, Bob, and Jones, and they were a gang from North Carolina, all of them were 20 years old except the leader who was the biggest and toughest of them all, Jones, who was 22 years old.

Team Seven was this woman named Betty with a dog and a rat, the dog was named Barksalot and the rat was named Fiercealot and the woman wouldn't give away her age but said she was from Tennessee. Then the reporter said, "My name is Julia and I'm the host of this contest and the contest is called 'The Clues,' now look around you and notice you are on camera, you guys are going to be the contestants in a new game show called the Race for the Clues, now walk onto the stage, please." Once we were on the stage, the curtains were drawn and we were behind stage and the reporter was gone. But then a big projection screen turned on in front of us, showing the reporter on T.V.

The Julia on the T.V. said, "This screen is how you get from place to place, well, in this case, movie to T.V. show, movie to T.V. show. At the end of every level, a swirl screen will pop up in front of you, and all you have to do is walk through it. But the thing is that each team has their own screen, so you'll start the level in different places so that you're on your own. If you happen to run into a team that has crucial information that will lead to the big clue, you will be allowed to attack them and take the clue or sneak the clue away from them. In each level, you have to find three pieces of information to complete the level and move on to the next level and there are three levels, good luck and goodbye!" The screen went blank.


	2. Level 1: Chuck

Level 1

Chuck

Chapter 2 Casey and the Case

Seven swirl screens popped up in front of each of our teams, and I, Dylan, walked through the swirly screen like everyone else was doing. There was a blinding flash, a ding, and I found myself in the Buy More in the hit T.V. show Chuck. I saw Casey and Chuck walking towards each other, so I ran to the aisle next to them and eavesdropped. I scooted the cameras blocking my view from them aside and saw Chuck handing Casey a case, and heard Chuck say, "Here, this is crucial information I stole from an enemy spy named Bob McDonald, it leads to the most powerful thing in the world!"

"Who's this Bob McDonald, Ronald McDonald's brother? And how is this thing the most powerful thing in the world?" asked Casey. Chuck said, "Bob is the FBI's most wanted criminal and as a matter of fact he could be stalking us right now, and that thing inside the case is the most powerful thing in the world because it leads to some valuable information that could help you get a billion bucks!" I knew instantly that he meant the big clue, and I realized that whatever was inside that case was one of the three pieces of information that I needed for this level. I knew I had to get that box from Casey, so I thought of a plan and got one.

My plan was to distract Chuck and Casey, so I threw the cameras at them and they walked towards the aisle that I was in, Chuck on one side and Casey on the other, I was cornered! I jumped through the peek hole I made to eavesdrop on Chuck and Casey, into the next aisle, and heard Casey say, "Aha! Trying to break some cameras for fun, huh, kid?" and I ran out of the aisle and looked into the aisle Casey and Chuck were in and was surprised to find Kyle cornered and looking up at the two agents menacingly and say, "Give me the freaking box, you stupid agents!" and he grabbed their heads and slammed them together and Chuck and Casey fell to the ground and Kyle reached for the case and I ran towards the case and lunged at it and we both grabbed ahold of the case at the same time.

Kyle smiled an evil smile and said, "Let go of the case, you moron!" and I said, "Make me, weirdo!" and he tugged the case towards him and I tugged the case towards me and finally I had enough of that so I clobbered him in the face and he flew back and tumbled to the ground. I ran with the box tucked safely under my armpit and zoomed out into the street and saw Jones, Billy, Sherlock, and Bob. They ran up to me and cornered me and I knew that this was going to be bad. Jones laughed and said, "Look at that little weakling, trying to sneak off like a scared mouse with crucial information we need, and we are the cats about to eat the mouse!" I said, "Guys, you think that you're so tough, but deep down you're wimps that are scared they might about to get beat up by a person younger than you!"

Then I realized I was screwed and I was stupid to taunt a gang twice my size and I yelled, "Oh no!" as Jones threw a fist at me and I dodged it and kicked him in the balls and he screamed and fell to the ground in pain. But that's when things got bad, because Billy and Sherlock lunged at me and I ducked just in time as their heads clanged together and they fell to the ground and fainted and I glared at Bob. The dude glared at me and lunged, but I threw the case at his head and he fell to the ground knocked out. But I heard air whoosh behind me and I looked around just in time to see Jones throwing his head toward me and I grabbed it in my hands and Jones suddenly gasped and fell to the ground. Hovering over him was Kyle and in his hand was the case and it was opened and he was holding a pistol and he had shot Jones and he was dead.

Kyle smiled a devious smile and he said, "I guess you lose!" and he pointed the pistol at me. But Kyle fell to the ground and above him was Casey. Casey picked up the case and pistol and put the pistol in the case. Casey glared at me and said, "Leave!" and I said, "Screw you!" and I threw my foot at him. He caught it and slung it over his head and I tumbled to the ground on the other side of him and before he even had a chance to turn around I had kicked him in the butt and he went flying and hit the ground with a huge thud. I picked up the case and opened it, took out the pistol and hovered above him and shot Casey right in the face. Inside the case there was a classified document on Bob McDonald and I went to the location it said he was at.

Chapter 3 Sarah the Ninja and Bob the Bad Guy

When I got to his secret lair I found out that Sarah was already there and I saw Bob McDonald on the other side of the room and they each aimed a gun at each other's chests and I said, "All right, Bob, give me the next clue!" and he turned towards me and fired right beside my head and said, "That was a warning!" But while he had been concentrating on me Sarah had shot him right in the chest and he fell to the ground. Then I saw a key slide out of his pocket and across the floor between Sarah and I and we both lunged at it at the same time and we were soon each holding one end of the key.

Sarah then jumped in the air, still holding onto the key and thrust her foot out towards me and when it connected with my face I knew it was over. As I slid across the floor I saw Vicky lunge up from behind Sarah and lock her in a chokehold. But Sarah threw her elbow at her chest, but before it connected, Vicky knocked her out by holding her temple really hard. I yelled at her, "You emo stalker, you better give me the freaking key right now or I'll kill you and rip your heart out and feed it to Barksalot!"

Then there was a barking noise and the next second Barksalot had burst into the room followed by Fiercealot and Betty. Vicky said, "Nice job, stupid, now we got to screw around with these morons!" and she lunged at Betty to go in for the kill, but Barksalot had the Russian stalker pinned down in a second. Betty snarled and growled, "Kill that stupid Russian spy!" and Barksalot ripped Vicky's throat out and Vicky laid there, blood pouring all over the ground. But Barksalot sniffed the blood and barked something at Betty and the old lady cursed and growled, "Damn it! That was a clone and the real Vicky is somewhere near here hidden."

That's when Fiercealot scurried over to Bob McDonald and bit his arm and he screamed and shot up from the ground and I asked, "How the hell are you still alive?" and he took off his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest and he laughed and said, "You think I'm dumb enough as to not have a bulletproof vest on at all times?" Then I noticed Fiercealot had scurried over to the key and picked it up and brought it over to Betty. She held the key high up in the air and screamed, "Yes, the key is mine!" but then McDonald shot a bullet out of his pistol at her hand and when it striked her hand she dropped the key and shook her wrist around in agony.

Barksalot lunged at Bob McDonald, but the criminal mastermind ducked just in time and made a run for it. But then the vicious dog had him pinned down in a second and he was about to kill him when I punched the dog in the jaw as hard as I could and the dog fell off of McDonald. I punched McDonald in the nose and blood spewed everywhere and I took my pistol out and pointed it at his head and as I asked, "What do I need the key for?" Bob said, "You'll have to find that out for yourself, that's the last thing you need to know to find the clue!"

Then he unclipped a smoke from his belt and threw it at us and time slowed down and we couldn't see anything and when the smoke cleared and time sped up we saw that Bob was gone and so was the key. Then I saw Sarah wasn't on the ground and I said, "Betty, get the hell out of here!" and she actually obeyed because she seemed scared. Then I saw Sarah tied up in one corner of the room to a bomb that was about to explode in 30 seconds. I ran over to the chair and untied Sarah and then I saw the person who had planted the bomb run out of the room and whoever it was, he/she was wearing all black. Sarah and I chased the person outside and when we were 300 feet away from the building it exploded. The person in all black turned around to look at us and he/she took off his/her mask and I saw Vicky behind it and she laughed and wiggled the key high up in the air and she screamed, "Stupid Americans, suck it!"

Sarah threw a knife at her arm and Vicky let go of the key and fell to the ground in pain. Sarah picked up the key and I asked, "I saved your life, darling, so can I please have the key?" She threw her leg at me, but I caught it and shoved it towards her, sending her tumbling to the ground. I took out my pistol and said, "I'm sorry I have to do this," and before I could pull the trigger she kicked the pistol out of my hands and it landed into hers.

She screamed at me, "Step back or I'll shoot!" and I kicked her face and she fell to the ground, unconscious. I took the gun out of her hands and walked over to where Vicky had stood before and I noticed she had disappeared and the key was at my feet. When I picked it up I saw her running away and I decided to let the helpless loner go.

Chapter 4 Standoff

When I put the key inside my case I looked more closely at it. The key had a tag on it and I read from it "Key to Buy More Secret Lair" and I closed the case and hurried to the Buy More. When I got there I went to the back door and stuck the key in it and opened the door to see a staircase that led down. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I knew I was in the Secret Lair because of all the equipment and stuff. I noticed a piece of paper on one of the counters that said, "Go through the portal that says Vampire Diaries" and I looked around and noticed in the back of the secret lair there were seven portals that read "Iron Man," seven portals that read "The Incredible Hulk," and seven portals that read "The Vampire Diaries."

Then I heard a voice from the back of the room say, "So you finally found all of the clues, bravo!" and I saw Chuck walk out of the shadows. I took out my pistol and pointed it at his head and before I pulled the trigger I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I looked behind me to see Scotty had shot my arm with his own pistol. Scotty yelled, "Lexi, tie Dylan up, and Stephanie, you stand guard at the door!" A minute later I was forced into a chair and Scotty was standing in front of Chuck, gun held out towards him. Chuck laughed, "You're trembling, you are weak, you couldn't kill me if you even tried!" and that's when Stephanie yelled, "Father!" before she was silenced by a blow to the head from the butt of an AK-47 and ten FBI agents swarmed the lair with Sarah in the lead. Lexi was about to tie me up when I kicked her in the gut and she fell behind a desk with computers toppling on top of her. "Lexi!" screamed Scotty and he plowed through the FBI agents to where she lay unconscious.

I punched an FBI agent in the face and kicked him in the gut and he fell to the ground knocked out. I took his weapon and sidearm, shot a FBI agent in the head with my ACR, and lunged towards Chuck. But that's when the remaining eight FBI agents opened fire and I dived behind a filing cabinet, as did Scotty, and we both ducked as the bullets tried to penetrate our coverage and we each shot an agent when they reloaded. We ducked behind cover when they opened fire again and that's when an agent snuck up on me and knocked the ACR out of my hands and it skittered about the floor and came to a rest ten feet away. The agent punched me in the face and was about to kill me with a Commando when Billy, Sherlock, and Bob burst into the room and behind them followed Kyle. The gang started beating up FBI agents and Kyle knocked one out with a single punch. Billy drop kicked an agent and he was knocked out cold in an instant and Bob and Sherlock ganged up on an agent, ending with Bob snapping the agent's neck, killing him.

The remaining three agents and Sarah looked around at their fallen comrades, and the one that was about to end my life prepared to shoot me when Barksalot burst into the room and crashed into him. The vicious dog ripped the agent's throat out and Betty and Fiercealot tumbled into the room and Fiercealot scurried up one of the remaining FBI agent's pants and he laughed as he got tickled and he collapsed to the ground when Fiercealot bit his neck. The rat bit him ten more times until the agent was still with blood pouring out of his body. The remaining agent yelled in fury as he lunged at Betty, but he was silent after his head flew off his body. Then Vicky came into the room and threw down her sniper rifle, unclipped a grenade from her belt, and was about to throw it when I crashed into her. We tumbled onto the floor and she was about to snap my neck when Sarah shot her in the arm.

The ninja said, "I owed you one for saving my life," and I thanked her right before Kyle shot her in the stomach with a pistol. Chuck lunged at Kyle in a fit of rage, but the evil person ran through a "Vampire Diaries" swirl screen before he could kill him. Vicky was crying out in pain and I pointed my pistol at her and was about to end her pitiful life when she dove through a "Vampire Diaries" swirl screen. Chuck was kneeling beside a dying Sarah when a monitor turned on and Bob and George were smiling deviously at all of us from the screen. Bob said, "We have set a bomb to explode in this building in one minute, see you in hell!" and they both dove out of a hidden door in the secret lair and flew through a "Vampire Diaries" swirl screen. Betty, Barksalot, and Fiercealot scurried through another "Vampire Diaries" swirl screen. Chuck drew a pistol after Sarah drew one of her last breaths and bellowed, "I'm going to kill the one who did this to my wife!" and he ran through another "Vampire Diaries" swirl screen, followed by Billy, Bob, and Sherlock.

I yelled, "Scotty, take your family and go!" as I saw Bob McDonald emerge from the shadows. When the three of them were through the correct swirl screen Bob said, "There's only thirty seconds left before this building blows up! You lost!" and he pointed his pistol at my head. I ducked right before he fired his bullet and rammed into his legs and shot him several times in the stomach with my pistol. I carried Sarah through a "Vampire Diaries" swirl screen with hope that she could survive. As the building exploded Bob McDonald was halfway through the swirl screen and half his body was scarred for the rest of his life as he dove into the world of vampires.


	3. Level 2: Vampire Diaries

Level 2

The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 5 Damon the Demon

As I emerged out of the swirl screen with a dying Sarah I noticed I'm in the woods and I cried out, "Someone help!" A figure in dark appeared in front of me. The dark figure said casually, "Why would I care about you?" and I yelled, "She's dying!" The dark figure said, "She is pretty, I think I could live with her for all eternity," and he zoomed as he shoved me away from Sarah. I whispered, "You're a vampire?" and the dark figure hissed, "Of course, dumb ass!" before he sank his teeth into Sarah's neck.

When Sarah's eyes turned red Damon said, "She needs fresh blood or she'll die!" and Sarah zoomed towards me. I dodged out of her way and was about to get eaten when Alaric the vampire hunter emerged from the shadows and tackled Sarah to the ground. Sarah hissed as she bit Alaric and sucked a lot of blood out of his neck and she and Damon ran away to make love. Alaric was lying on the ground in pain and I whispered, "You'll be alright!" before Elena and Stefan appeared at Alaric's side. Stefan punched me across the face and hissed, "What did you do?" and I yelled, "Damon sired Sarah Walker and she fed on Alaric, it was your brother's fault!" "I knew it, he's bloodthirsty!" yelled Stefan and he smiled as he lunged towards me and he slit my throat with his claws. Elena stared at Stefan in horror and he lunged towards her, addicted to blood. I got up from the ground in a haze, took Alaric's crossbow and shot Stefan in the back. Sage appeared above me and said I had to be turned into a vampire to live and I almost slipped into death before she resurrected me. I was a vampire! I lunged at Elena, hungry for blood, but I controlled myself and kissed her.

Sage took Alaric and us to the hospital and when we got there John Gilbert pointed a pistol at my head. "What the hell?" I screamed as I ducked and the wooden bullet struck Sage in the heart. Then John pointed the gun at me but got his brains blown out by Kyle. Kyle smiled deviously at me before he threw a fist and I used my super speed to dodge the swing and elbowed Kyle to my knees where he got kneed with such a force that he went sliding across the ground. Meredith Fell lunged at me but I got her in a headlock, snapped her neck, and drained her of blood. Power surged through me as I ran into the streets and punched Bob the gang member across the face and snapped his neck in front of his friends. Sherlock and Billy pointed AKs at me and opened fire but I wasn't affected by the bullets as I walked towards them unharmed. When I got to Sherlock I was about to kill him with a single blow when Damon slammed into me while Sarah turned Sherlock into a vampire and Billy stood frozen in horror. Damon hissed, "You need to learn to control your powers, boy!" and I said casually, "I did when I made out with your love Elena!" Damon the demon punched me in the face with such a force that my neck turned at an odd angle. Then Damon, Sarah, and Sherlock walked away after Sherlock drained a citizen of blood.

Bob and George, the nerds, were looking for the clue when Bob McDonald appeared out of the shadows of the night and cried, "Give me blood!" Another figure emerged out of the shadows, Klaus. "Calm down!" he hissed and he grabbed the nerd Bob and shoved him towards McDonald. He snapped nerd Bob's neck and drained him of blood, transitioning himself into a vampire. Klaus mind controlled George to continue his quest and forget about everything that had just transpired. When George disappeared from view Klaus smiled at his new ally and said, "Let's go pay your friends a visit." Bob McDonald smiled evilly and they zoomed towards Dylan Strohaker.

Stefan got up from the ground in a daze after he pulled the stake out of his back and he saw Katherine Pierce standing in front of him. "What the heck do you want?" Stefan hissed and Katherine laughed, "You lost control again, you need my help to control yourself!" "All right," Stefan grumbled and Chuck appeared in front of them pointing a gun at Stefan's head. "Where's Kyle?" he yelled furiously and Stefan said, "Who the hell are you talking about?" and Chuck just ran away to find the guy who murdered his love.

I woke up to find Elena lying beside me. Last night was a blur but due to our nakedness I knew what went down. "Crap!" I yelled as I checked Elena for any bite marks but there weren't any. I had controlled myself really well but I still wanted a cure. Bonnie boomed, "What is going on here?" and I said, "I didn't bite her!" but Bonnie ignored me, grabbing me by the neck with an invisible force. I gasped, "I can help you kill your enemies, I know you have many!" and she released me and I toppled to the ground.

"Are you sure you can kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked and I said, "Of course I can, I've got ninja powers!" and Bonnie, Elena, and I walked over to Caroline's house to get her help. When she said she would help just to kill a hybrid we made our way to the Salvatore house.

Chapter 6 Death and Werewolves

Betty was walking with her pets across a cluster of woods when a werewolf jumped right in front of her. Tyler hissed, "The dog is my master. I follow where the dog leads and so will my pack!" A hundred werewolves appeared behind Tyler and Betty smiled deviously. She had enough allies to get rid of her opponents.

Scotty and his family were walking through the town hall when something caught Stephanie's eye, a bright light that didn't appear to be a part of the level. It read: _Your first clue is the Salvatore house._ She showed her parents and they were on their way with Vicky trailing close behind them, unknown to them.

I was in the middle of making out with Elena when Bonnie boomed in her witch voice, "We are at the Salvatore house!" and I pulled away from Elena and Caroline and Bonnie flanked my mate and I as we entered the house. Unfortunately Rebekah was already there and she flung herself at me but Caroline crashed into her and they started fighting across the house, flipping over furniture in the process. Stefan was also there and so was Katherine, they were both making out and Stefan shoved her away when he noticed Elena enter the room and he whispered in despair, "It wasn't what it looked like," but Elena merely kissed me in response. Stefan sighed in sadness and said, "We've moved on," and then Damon snapped Bonnie's neck and Sherlock slit Katherine's throat. Sarah pinned Stefan up against a wall and Damon bellowed, "Stop, Sarah!" and she let Stefan go.

Damon hissed, "Brother, I am king of Mystic Falls and Sarah is my queen!" Caroline was then thrown into the room with Rebekah zooming towards her but Caroline got up and swiftly sliced off Rebekah's head. Then all hell broke loose as Tyler and Barksalot burst through the windows and so did Betty, Fiercealot, and a hundred werewolves. I snapped a wolf's neck and stabbed another through the chest and as the werewolves surrounded us Damon lunged at Tyler and they flew outside in a ball of fury.

Stefan slit two werewolves' throats and stabbed ten more while Caroline and Sherlock each killed ten other werewolves. Then I heard a gunshot and was amazed to see Scotty leading his family through the horde of werewolves and all three of them cleared a path to where I was. Scotty said, "My family is your ally until we get out of this mess," and I nodded my head in understanding and we continued killing werewolves. I saw Vicky crash through a window fighting six wolves at once and miraculously came out the winner when all of them lay at her feet after merely five seconds of fighting. Then Klaus burst into the room with none other than Bob McDonald and he swiftly snapped the last werewolf's neck.

Outside, Damon wasn't faring well with Tyler Lockwood and when the werewolf sliced his face the vampire lurched away in pain. He recovered quickly only to get werewolf teeth in his neck but before they could do any damage he snapped Tyler's neck and rushed into the house.

I gazed at all of the dead werewolves around me and so did everyone else and I look over at Bob only to see him staring daggers at me. Stefan hissed, "What do you want, Klaus?" and the hybrid hissed, "For all of my enemies to die!" and him and Bob attacked us. Klaus first attacked Carline and as he swung his talons towards her she blocked his attack with her arm and tore his neck open with her vicious teeth. Klaus hissed in pain and slit Caroline's throat as fast as lightning, then he lunged towards Stefan.

Bob immediately lunged at Sarah and I rushed over to protect her only to hear Elena gasp my name and I turned around just in time to see Vicky snap Elena's neck. As she slumped to the ground Lexi shot at the spy only to get her eye pierced out by Vicky's thrown tomahawk. I crashed into Vicky and I punched her in the face and kicked her in the gut only for her to reach for a dresser that had a syringe on it and there was an out of place neon green arrow pointing at it and I knew that the syringe was the second clue. She took the syringe and plunged it into my side, rendering me of vampirism and as my senses went back to human speed Vicky took out a knife and stabbed me in the gut. I fell to the floor and watched angrily as Vicky escaped the house through a shattered window and ran into the Grill bar.

Klaus sliced his claws across Stefan's chest and plunged a dagger towards his heart only to get stabbed through the back with a white oak dagger wielded by Damon and as Stefan's brother tore Klaus's heart out the hybrid fell limply to the ground. Stefan hissed, "Thanks, brother!" before zooming towards Bob and crashing into him before the evil doer could harm Sarah.

Sherlock immediately threw Stefan off Bob and the vampires locked blood red eyes at each other before Stefan asked, "What the hell are you doing?" and Sherlock hissed, "You have to die so my master Damon can be King of Mystic Falls!" and he swiftly got Stefan in a headlock and was about to snap his neck when Damon hissed, "Stop it! My brother and I will rule together!" and he yanked the gangster vampire off of Stefan.

Sarah stared intently at Bob, who was now 10 feet away from her. The evil vampire hissed, "You shot me!" and then he zoomed towards her and swung his claws at her neck. Sarah ducked and stabbed her own talons through Bob's gut and she scratched him across the face. Bob hissed in pain as Sarah threw him through a glass window, shattering it and flying into the yard. Sarah started after him but was too late because he ran into the Grill bar before she even got outside. Then she heard my voice calling out her name for help.

I kept on moaning Sarah's name until she hovered above me and asked what happened. In answer I yanked the syringe out of my side and injected it into her belly. She gaped at me as she became human again and I whispered, "Vampirism is not a healthy way to live." I then noticed both of us were healed as I yanked the syringe out of Sarah and I knew we were supposed to be cured to find the next clue. With human eyes I looked over at the Grill Bar and saw a light emanating from it and I knew it was the third clue that led to the last level.

Chapter 7 Gateway to Chaos

I found Scotty and Stephanie crying over Lexi and I told them to follow Sarah and me to the swirl screens since they were my allies now. Scotty only asked, "Is the Russian spy there?" and I nodded my head yes and he smiled with revenge in his eyes as we headed to the bar. Sherlock, Damon, and Stefan followed secretly close behind along with a hidden George that had watched the whole werewolf attack from atop the Salvatore house.

Billy was walking behind a bar with a green light emanating from it and was about to check it out when Chuck came up from behind him and pointed a pistol to his temple. "Where is Kyle?" fumed Chuck and Billy laughed, "How the hell would I know where that sneaky bastard is?" Chuck lowered his gun and said, "As of now you are my ally and will help me kill Kyle when the time arises for him to come out of hiding." Billy nodded his head in agreement and they entered the Grill to be confronted by Bob McDonald and Vicky.

I entered the Grill with Sarah at my side along with Scotty and Stephanie to find Vicky and Bob getting in position to kill Billy and Chuck. Then Damon, Stefan, and Sherlock burst into the room and Billy ran over to hide behind the powerful Sherlock so Vicky's gun wouldn't shoot him dead. Betty and her pets then entered the bar with George trailing not far behind. Everyone was there except for the devious Kyle.

Twenty one swirling screens then came into appearance and the glow that had emanated outside the building lit up the portals entitled The Avengers. Then Kyle burst into the room with Alaric and the Five powerful vampire hunters. Kyle hissed, "Attack my enemies!" and the six hunters charged all of us with Alaric acting as Kyle's guard. One of them immediately crashed into me but Sarah shot him in the head before he could do any real damage. As the hunter slumped to the floor I screamed, "Duck!" and as Sarah ducked I shot another hunter between the eyes that had lunged at her.

Sherlock and Stefan both fought one hunter and when the evil man swung his sword Sherlock dodged it while Stefan wasn't as lucky as it sliced off his head. Sherlock bellowed in rage as he killed the hunter by stabbing him in the heart with his claws. When Damon noticed the death of his brother he cried out in anger as he slit Sherlock's throat and he yelled, "You couldn't manage to save my brother from one lousy hunter!" Then the vampire glared at Billy and George grabbed the solo gang member and said, "I'll join your gang and be on your team, my brother's dead!" and Billy nodded in agreement but said he needed to help Chuck kill Kyle first. George yelled, "Forget him, let's get out of here!" and Billy reluctantly agreed and they ran through one of The Avengers swirl screens.

Scotty threw himself at Vicky and she shot at him three times and surprisingly missed every one and he crashed into her. Scotty punched the evil spy three times in the face and pointed his own gun at her head but before he could pull the trigger she had knocked the gun out of his hands and shot him in the face. She wearily got up with the help of Bob McDonald, who had wanted to join her team so he could get half the money. But Vicky would kill him before the race was over so she could have all the money to herself. A hunter appeared in front of Vicky and he knocked the gun out of her hands and plunged his sword towards her chest.

Bob miraculously sliced the sword in half with his talons and slit the hunter's throat before he even knew what hit him. They made their way towards The Avengers swirl screen only to have me tackle Vicky to the ground while Sarah and Stephanie pinned Bob against a wall. I yelled, "You killed my love!" at Vicky and pointed my gun at her while Sarah prepared to plunge a wooden stake through Bob's heart. Bob threw Stephanie aside and kicked the dagger out of Sarah's reach, then punched the agent with such a tremendous force that she flew right into Alaric, allowing Chuck to go in for the kill. But when he saw Sarah alive his mind froze with a mixture of shock and happiness and Kyle was about to end his life when Sarah roundhouse kicked the evil person through The Avengers swirl screen. Alaric pointed his crossbow at Sarah's back and before he could shoot his arrow Barksalot ripped his head off.

Betty was facing a huge, hulking hunter and he grabbed her by the head and before he could do any harm to the old lady Fiercealot threw himself at him. The hunter threw his knife and it impaled the annoying rat in midair and he then snapped Betty's neck. Sarah saw this and Barksalot (who seemed to have taken Sarah as his new master) charged the hunter that killed his old master. As the vicious dog lunged towards the hunter the last of the Five swung his sword towards the mutt. Sarah intervened at the last second before the blade could kill her new dog and swung a kick at the sword and it flew out of his hands and she took out her knife and threw it through the hunter's throat.

I was about to end my enemy's life when Bob grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me away from Vicky. I angrily jumped to my feet as quickly as I could and faced the vampire head on. The odds of a human winning in a fight against a vampire were very slim and Bob seemed to know this as his fist connected with my nose, which turned at an odd angle. I stood my ground and swung my fist at his face and it barely left a mark on the seemingly invincible demon and Bob smiled evilly as he sliced my chest and some blood stained my shirt. Then I looked towards the ground for any sign of the stake and I noticed with defeat that it was nowhere to be found until I looked up to see Damon tear out Bob's heart with the wooden stake. As Bob McDonald disintegrated Damon smiled wryly at me and said, "It takes a vampire to kill a vampire!"

I then remembered Vicky and I looked over at where she had been just in time to see her escape into the world of superheroes. I yelled in frustration and Damon said, "I'll join your team if you want, though I don't want the money. I just want a promise that there will be blood and chaos in this other world!" I accepted his offer and said there would most likely be no way to avoid bloodshed in the last level to get the billion dollar prize. Then Stephanie surprisingly said she would also join my team since her family was dead and just like that Team Three was gone. I asked, "Are you going to want half the money?" and Stephanie whispered in my ear seductively, "I was thinking we could share it when we get back home." I smiled in apprehension and said, "Then let's win this thing!" Damon, Stephanie, Sarah, Chuck, and I were the new Team One and we were all determined to win as we entered the Avengers portal into chaos and destruction.


	4. Level 3: The Avengers

The Avengers

Chapter 8 the Superheroes

Vicky gazed down at the chaos of Manhattan from a helicarrier. The weird vehicle she was on had been where the portal had led her to and she had decided to get close to the ship's commander, Director of SHIELD Nick Fury. She needed his access to the carrier's weapons to exterminate her opponents and win the race. Nick asked her, "RPG or machine gun?" and Vicky smiled evilly as she said, "Both."

I appeared inside an armory in the helicarrier with the rest of my team. Immediately I noticed Steve Rodgers donning his Captain America suit and gathering weapons to fight off the bad guys destroying Manhattan. Damon hissed, "Who the hell is this star-spangled patriot?" and Captain America turned around in shock to find both Chuck and Sarah pointing a gun at his head. I yelled, "Everyone calm down!" and surprisingly everyone listened as the spies lowered their weapons and Barksalot stopped growling.

Captain America said, "Are you here to help me?" and I sighed, "I guess we'll have to. If we don't help you then the world will probably get destroyed!" The captain led the way as we followed him to the control center of the helicarrier. When we got there dozens of SHIELD members were preparing a defense mechanism to stop an attack that was supposedly going to happen in ten minutes. I also noticed that Tony Stark was lounging in a swivel chair, preparing his suit of armor to attack the enemies. Captain America introduced Stark to us and the billionaire laughed, "Captain, do you really expect these people can help us defeat all of the bad guys in Manhattan? It looks like you fetched them from the sewers."

Ignoring his snide comment I yelled, "We don't really want to be in this mess, but we have to because we need to find the first clue for this level!" Tony's face was turning red as he bellowed, "You think this is some kind of game? Millions of people are dying right now and it's up to us superheroes to stop this chaos!" Chuck said, "We'll help you, we can be pretty deadly when it comes to killing bad guys, especially if they pissed us off!" I knew Chuck was thinking about Kyle when he said that and I admit I was thinking about the same guy, but also thinking about Vicky.

"Admit that you need our help and we'll be your allies in this war," I said and Steve nodded his head to Tony and Iron Man reluctantly muttered, "The Avengers need your help." Now that was settled, Maria Hill told us the Red Skull and his fleet of five ships had opened fire on us. Tony Stark put on his suit of armor and as Iron Man and Captain America got in position to fight a hundred Hydra agents jumped out of their ships and crashed through the windows of the helicarrier. Everyone ducked as the evil agents opened fire and I threw Stephanie a sidearm to protect herself with as Damon, Barksalot, Sarah, Chuck, Iron Man, Captain America, and I charged the agents.

I shot two Hydra agents in the head with my AK but the next second I was thrown off my feet by a burst of blue energy and I slammed into a computer. Captain America yelled, "They're using the Tesseract's power in their weapons!" as I stood up and rammed into an agent. We toppled to the floor and I punched the agent in the face before he got me in a headlock and before he could end my life a hammer struck him in the face with such a force that his head flew off his body. Thor helped me up from the ground and I thanked him before a huge burst of lightning burst out of his hammer and killed twenty Hydra agents instantly.

Sarah ducked as blue energy soared over her head and roundhouse kicked the agent that had fired at her, sending him flying out the window of the ship. She snapped another agent's neck as Chuck shot an agent that had snuck up on her and the Buy More employee/spy turned around to knock another agent out cold with the butt of his sidearm. Captain America faced five agents at once and when one shot towards him the captain jumped out of the deadly energy's way and it struck one of the agents, disintegrating him into nothingness. Steve then opened fire at the agent that had shot at him and as the evil person fell dead the captain swung around to block a fist and snap the agent that had snuck up on him's neck. The remaining two agents opened fire and Captain America brought up his shield to protect himself against the blue energy, which rebounded and struck the Hydra agents, killing them instantly.

Captain America then threw his shield at an agent that was about to kill Iron Man and Tony thanked him before firing a missile at ten agents. When the debris cleared from the explosion there were only half as many agents as they had started out with: fifty. Iron Man flew out of the helicarrier and shot five more missiles and four of them managed to destroy four of the Hydra ships, but the last one with Arnim Zola and the Red Skull in it had fired a Tesseract-powered missile at Iron Man's missile and when the two collided the Tesseract missile destroyed it instantly and it flew towards the helicarrier. Tony mumbled, "Oh, this should be fun!" as he flew towards the last ship and the missile followed him, gaining speed and at the last minute he veered out of the missile's path. The deadly energy struck the remaining ship and as it exploded Iron Man smiled in triumph. But then two bad guys were flying towards him on jetpacks: Red Skull and Arnim Zola.

Damon zoomed around the control room, snapping any Hydra agent's neck that got in his way and when a huge fist connected with his face he slammed through the ground and into a room full of jets. The Iron Monger, one of Iron Man's enemies, jumped through the hole he had created and landed heavily in front of the vampire. "Crap!" Damon muttered before a rocket slammed into where he had stood a moment ago and he jumped onto the Iron Monger's head. Before he could do any damage a huge arm grabbed him and threw the vampire through a wall, where Dr. Bruce Banner sat studying his experiments, oblivious to all of the battles erupting throughout the ship. When Bruce saw the Iron Monger he screamed in rage as he turned into the big green monster everyone knows him as.

"Hulk smash!" boomed Bruce and Damon immediately jumped up through the hole he had fallen through and into the control room, not wanting to be caught in the midst of the Hulk and Iron Monger's fight. Iron Man shot at the Red Skull and his accomplice, but they flew out of the way of his machine gun bullets and shot him with a Tesseract-powered missile and when it struck him his suit malfunctioned and was about to fall out of the sky before Hawkeye grabbed him and flung him onto his Quinjet. The Red Skull shot at the flying vehicle and Hawkeye kept his foot petal to the metal and they flew through a window of the control room and leaped off the Quinjet, which exploded and the debris killed a dozen Hydra agents.

Stephanie crouched behind a desk most of the battle but when a jet exploded right above her hiding place she had to jump out of the debris way before it could crush her. Immediately after getting out of hiding a Hydra agent put a gun to her head and she screamed in fright. I snapped the agent's neck before he could pull the trigger and Stephanie wrapped her arms around me, thankful for me saving her life. When she kissed me I found myself kissing back even though I still hadn't gotten over Elena's death. Without us even noticing all of the remaining twenty Hydra agents had surrounded us. At that instant the Red Skull and Dr. Zola entered the control room. Simultaneously Barksalot crashed into one of the agents, ripping his throat out as Hawkeye shot an arrow through another agent's eye socket. Captain America went ninja on three other agents, ending their lives quickly. Chuck snapped an agent's neck and slit another's throat. Sarah threw her knife and as it struck one agent's eye she flung herself on top of another agent with legs wrapped tightly around his neck and as she twisted she hopped off of the dead agent. Damon bit into an agent's neck and drank all of his blood before he snapped another agent's neck. Thor threw his hammer and while it took out four agents he punched a Hydra agent so hard across his face that his neck snapped. Iron Man took out the last four Hydra agents with machine gun bullets as Stephanie and I pulled away from each other and gazed around in shock at all of the dead agents that surrounded us. "What the hell happened?" we both asked and all of our allies sighed, "You're welcome."

Maria Hill stood in front of Nick Fury after she had reported there was an attack from Hydra agents at the control room. Vicky stood beside Nick Fury after coming to an agreement with him that she would be one of his agents as long as she had access to equipment on the helicarrier, which included weapons that she intended on using against her opponents. Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Black Widow, also stood by the director's side and all three highly trained women followed Nick Fury as he led the way to the control room to help end the chaos on the ship.

The Red Skull, Johann Schmidt, and the doctor, Arnim Zola, stood facing all of us and the evil leader of the now destroyed HYDRA boomed, "Good work, but you have managed to piss me off! Zola, fire the death machine!" The doctor took out a weapon that looked like a machine gun but when he fired at us the bullets that streamed out of the weapon were Tesseract-powered and ten times more deadly than the other Hydra weapons. I only say that because as the bullets struck where we had been everything exploded in a ten meter radius. The huge explosion sent all of us flying and crashing into control equipment and Thor was the first to counter-attack as he threw a lightning bolt at the two villains but Zola fired again and the bolt was destroyed instantly. All of us charged the two bad guys, hoping to reach them before they managed to kill all of us with their death machine.

The Hulk crashed into the Iron Monger and threw him into a jet, which exploded and sent Obadiah Stane flying back towards the green monster. While the Iron Monger was flying he fired several missiles at the Hulk, which made him crash into the ground. Obadiah used his powerful suit to slam his robot foot into the Hulk, which sent him flying through the floor of the ship and out of the sky, into the chaos of Manhattan. The Iron Monger flew up through the hole the vampire had made into the control room, where he had the advantage of catching his enemy, Iron Man, by surprise. As Iron Man flew towards the Red Skull, Stane fired a missile at him. When the missile struck Tony his suit exploded and he lie sprawled on the floor in front of Stane, knocked out. The Iron Monger was about to end the defeated Iron Man once and for all when Thor's hammer struck the evil villain's chest, which sent him and his big suit of armor crashing into a wall.

Barksalot led the charge and as the vicious dog threw itself at Zola the evil doctor struck the dog with the death machine. As Sarah's dog disintegrated Damon was the second one leading the charge and he slammed into the doctor, sending him crashing to the ground ten feet away. The Red Skull screamed in fury as he shot his Tesseract-powered shotgun at Damon and he was thrown out of the helicarrier by the powerful blast of energy and sent plummeting towards Manhattan. Captain America punched his nemesis across the face, which didn't seem to even hurt Red Skull at all. Johann Schmidt smiled deviously as he kicked the captain in the stomach so hard that Steve crashed into Chuck and they both tumbled to the floor of the ship.

Sarah lifted Arnim Zola up by his neck, furious at him for killing her new dog, and punched him five times before throwing him into a chair, where she kicked him in the stomach so hard that he puked up blood. She was going to kill the bastard that killed her dog slowly so that he knows the pain she feels. The spy cracked all of the bones in Zola's hands and kneed him in the balls before she pointed a gun at his head. Her finger was about to pull the trigger when none other than Vicky pointed her own gun at Sarah's head. Behind Vicky stood Nick and he said, "Vicky will not harm you as long as you don't pull that trigger. We need Arnim Zola alive so we can find out what the bad guys are planning to do." Sarah whispered, "That's all fine by me, but it's just that I don't trust the Russian woman at all!" and before Vicky could react Sarah elbowed her in the face, breaking her nose and the spy swung her leg around to slam into Vicky's ribs. Sarah quickly knocked Vicky out cold with a single punch and as the Russian spy slumped to the ground Maria and Natasha both pointed a gun at her head.

Thor electrocuted the Iron Monger with a tremendous burst of lightning and as the suit shut down the son of Odin slammed his hammer against the suit's dome of a head. When the dome shattered Thor pulled a dead Obadiah Stane out of the suit of armor and was disappointed as he wanted him alive so he could reveal the bad guys' plans for Midgard. When I reached the Red Skull I shot at him with my AK but only managed to graze his arm and Johann punched me in the gut and in the face before he kicked Stephanie out of the helicarrier. I cried out for help and Hawkeye instantly fired a sticky arrow at Stephanie and his aim was true as it connected with her back and he pulled the string that was attached to the arrow, sending my love flying back into the helicarrier. I caught her and gently set Stephanie on her feet and turned around to find blue energy fired from Johann's shotgun flying right towards me.

Captain America threw his shield right in front of the deadly energy and it rebounded towards the Red Skull. The Nazi jumped out of the Tesseract energy's way only to get punched in the nose by Chuck and Hawkeye shot an arrow through the deformed Red Skull's heart. Captain America then kicked his nemesis out of the helicarrier, where he plummeted to his death. Iron Man woke up to find the control room a complete mess and he asked, "What did I miss?" and Thor pointed to the dead Obadiah Stane and Tony almost fainted in shock to see his dead nemesis finally taken care of. Captain America said, "The Red Skull is dead!" and Nick Fury suddenly said, "Arnim Zola is now in our captivity!"

I stared in shock at where Nick Fury stood with the Black Widow and Maria Hill pointing guns at Sarah. Chuck yelled, "Put your guns down! What do you think you're doing to my wife?" and Fury said calmly, "Your wife has knocked out one of my agents." He pointed at where Vicky lay unconscious and I screamed in fury, "You cannot trust her! She has killed someone I care about and she will kill any innocent she has all to get what she wants. Kill her or I will!" The Black Widow asked, "Are you telling the truth!" and I said, "Yes!" Then both Natasha and Maria put away their weapons and Sarah let out a deep breath. The Director of SHIELD said, "It seems we have a lot to talk about!"

Chapter 9 into the Battle

Billy and George appeared in a warehouse stockpiled with alien guns and they smiled in delight as they decided to put a plan in motion to kill their opponents. A man garbed in king's clothes walked in front of them with a guy carrying electric whips at his side. The man in king's clothing boomed, "How dare you enter my castle without permission!" and George laughed, "You think this is a castle? It's a freakin' warehouse, moron!" and Billy added, "Stupid!" The man had the same booming voice as he bellowed, "Who are you to talk like that to Loki, King of Midgard?"

They introduced themselves and surprisingly Loki hissed, "We need a couple humans like you on our side. You could teach me the ways of your people and predict how they will react if I completely obliterate Manhattan!" Billy and George agreed to join Loki, Whiplash, and every other bad guy in subjugating Earth.

Everyone aboard the helicarrier had assessed the damage HYDRA had done and we concluded that the Hulk, Damon, Barksalot, and a dozen agents had been either killed or ejected from the helicarrier. The bad guys that were killed so far were the Iron Monger, Red Skull, and the whole HYDRA organization. Hawkeye and Black Widow were interrogating Arnim Zola while the rest of us questioned Vicky about what she was up to. The only people absent were Tony and Steve, who had gone to repair the helicarrier. I asked Vicky, "What were you planning to do?" and the Russian spy laughed, "It's obvious, is it not? I just wanted access to weapons so that I could kill everyone in the clue race, including you!" I punched the evil bitch in the face and asked, "Do you know what Kyle's up to? He should be causing trouble by now." Vicky screamed, "I have no clue what that guy is doing! I am not in cahoots with him, if that's what you think."

Kyle appeared in a dark dimension surrounded by Chitauri and in front of him stood the Other. "Give me the first clue!" Kyle yelled and the Other hissed, "Shut up! You are to be the true ruler of Earth. I don't trust Loki the Asgardian!" Then the creature threw dark energy into Kyle and as it absorbed into his body, the nemesis of Dylan Strohaker became the most powerful being on Earth, even more powerful than Loki himself. Thanos then appeared in front of Kyle and boomed, "I'll give you all three clues! The first is to join Loki in destroying Manhattan. The second is to kill all of your opponents. The third and last clue is to take over Earth!" Kyle stared in shock at Thanos and asked, "How do you even know about the clue hunt?" and the evil being boomed, "I know all dimensions, I can see everything!" The next thing he knew Kyle was teleported to a warehouse where Loki had started gathering bad guys to subjugate Earth. Loki asked, "Who are you?" and Kyle smiled evilly as he boomed, "Your new partner in crime! Now lets' kill my opponents, shall we?"

Hawkeye pointed his arrow at Zola's eye and said, "You have one more chance to tell me Loki's plans!" and before the Black Widow could stab the doctor a third time he cried out, "You think Loki is in charge? You are clearly mistaken and I'll tell you who's in charge. It is Thanos!" Clint Barton said, "Thank you for the information." He then released a notched arrow and it pierced Zola's eye socket, killing him instantly. Thor burst out, "If Thanos is behind this then we are in deeper trouble than I thought!" At that instant Coulson burst into the room and yelled, "Loki is attacking the helicarrier!" and the next thing I knew the wall to the interrogation room burst open and Vicky immediately jumped out of the hole in the wall to land on a Chitauri flying vehicle. "Damn it! She escaped again!" I yelled in anger as fifty Chitauri burst through the hole in the wall.

Thor swung his hammer into three Chitauri and as their heads flew off he flew through the hole in the wall and flew to where Iron Man and Captain America were repairing the helicarrier. A Chitauri immediately crashed into him, but Thor managed to crush its brains with his hammer and managed to reach Tony and Steve's position. They were already fighting a hundred Chitauri and leading the Chitauri group was Loki. "Brother!" Thor boomed and Loki hissed as he flew towards him.

I shot three Chitauri with my AK before one of the aliens knocked it out of my hands and as it fell out of the helicarrier Sarah snapped its neck. Hawkeye shot two of the aliens in the eye sockets before slitting another's throat with a knife. The Black Widow kicked a Chitauri through the hole in the helicarrier and as it plummeted to its death she slammed two alien heads together and threw them out of the helicarrier, also. Maria shot an alien in the head and as Fury slit another alien's throat an alien came up from behind him, but Chuck snapped its neck. Then Whiplash burst into the room and wrapped a whip around Phil Coulson's neck and pulled, severing his head from his body and as the agent died I threw myself at the villain. We tumbled out of the hole and plummeted towards Manhattan and I heard Stephanie scream my name before Whiplash struck me with one of his whips and I cried out in pain before he pulled the whip and I flew towards him and kicked with as much strength I could muster. When a street came into view I made sure Whiplash was under me and I punched him several times before we landed on the street hard.

Luckily I had landed on top of a lifeless Whiplash, who had taken the worst of the hit. I unwrapped the whip from around me and found a million Chitauri destroying Manhattan. I saw Damon zooming around the city killing aliens wherever he went. The vampire had survived! I also saw the Hulk and Abomination battling it out around the streets. A group of a hundred Chitauri then surrounded me and I mumbled, "This sucks!" before taking my knife out. I slit one of the alien's throats and snapped another's neck, picked up the gun the dead alien had dropped, and fired Tesseract energy at all of the Chitauri surrounding me.

Iron Man destroyed ten Chitauri with machine gun bullets and then shot a beam of energy, killing another twenty aliens. Captain America shot at a Chitauri with an ACR and when the dead alien's gun dropped towards him he caught it and shot Tesseract energy at ten Chitauri, killing them instantly. Then a hulking Chitauri landed in front of him and he hissed, "Bow down to the Other!" before swiping his claws at Steve, knocking the powerful gun out of the hero's hands. Captain America punched the alien in the face to no avail and the Other punched him with a tremendous fist in the gut, sending Steve sliding across the ship. Steve quickly jumped back up to his feet only to get struck by dark energy and the captain gasped in pain before the Other kicked him in the ribs. Iron Man ducked as a Chitauri shot blue energy at him and as the deadly energy flew over his head he shot a beam of light at the alien. When the alien exploded Tony fired missiles at the remaining Chitauri and when they were destroyed he flew to where Captain America lie bleeding at the Other's feet.

Thor swung his hammer at Loki but the evil king deflected Mjolnir with his spear and kneed Thor in the gut. Loki swung his spear and as it sliced Thor's face the god of thunder bellowed in anger and let lightning fall on Loki. The evil god gasped in pain before shooting Thor with dark energy and swinging a fist at his face. Thor yelled in fury when the fist connected with his nose and he slammed his hammer into Loki with all of his strength. Thor's brother flew fifty feet away and hissed, "Thor, when will you ever learn that only I can come out the winner?" Then a thousand Chitauri surrounded the helicarrier and Thor and the evil aliens immediately started destroying it. When a thousand guns opened fire on Thor he instantly got knocked out and plummeted towards Manhattan.

Sarah kicked a Chitauri into another alien, sending them both falling out of the helicarrier. Then a Chitauri jumped on top of the spy and was about to snap her neck when the Black Widow stabbed her knife through its back. Chuck grabbed an alien and threw it at several other Chitauri and as they fell to their deaths he shot an alien about to kill Hawkeye with its gun. Hawkeye said, "Thanks!" before shooting a Chitauri in the head with an arrow and slitting another's throat. He punched another alien and immediately sent an arrow flying into its eye and Stephanie kicked it out of the helicarrier. Fury punched an alien several times before shooting it in the face and snapping another Chitauri's throat. An alien then tackled the director to the floor of the ship and started strangling Nick before he kicked the alien in the stomach so hard that it flew out of the helicarrier to its death. When he stood up his eyes bulged in shock as he found a hole in his stomach created by a Chitauri wielding a Tesseract-powered gun. As the lifeless director of SHIELD toppled to the floor of the helicarrier Natasha yelled in rage as she kicked the alien that had killed Fury so hard in the gut that a hole was created. The furious Black Widow punched it out of the helicarrier before a great burst of blue energy crashed into the ship.

Natasha Romanoff quickly grabbed Stephanie and Maria Hill and jumped out of the hole in the wall. All three of them screamed before they landed on a Chitauri riding a flying vehicle and as Maria blew its brains out the Black Widow looked back at the helicarrier and saw Hawkeye leaping out along with Sarah and Chuck before that part of the ship exploded. Sarah, Chuck, and Hawkeye each landed on a Chitauri flying a vehicle and after they executed the aliens on them all six good guys flew their vehicles down towards Manhattan for the final showdown.

Iron Man shot a beam of energy at the Other's back and as the creature cried out in pain Captain America leapt in the air and flew over the hulking Chitauri. As the captain vaulted over the Other he grabbed its head and twisted as hard as he could and when he landed on the other side of the Other Steve found he was holding the creature's severed head in his hands. Tony whooped in happiness before Captain America found a spear stabbing through his heart. Loki hissed in delight as he pulled the spear out of Steve's lifeless body and Tony yelled in rage as he crashed into the evil god. Iron Man threw an iron fist at Loki's face and Thor's brother boomed, "You and your allies are doomed, Iron Man!" The next second the entire helicarrier exploded and Loki laughed evilly as he flew out of the explosion unharmed. But Iron Man barely made it out of the helicarrier and his armor shut down as he plummeted towards Manhattan, followed by Loki and a thousand Chitauri.

Chapter 10 the Final Showdown

I screamed in rage as the Tesseract energy destroyed all of the Chitauri that surrounded me. Then Black Widow, Stephanie, Maria, Hawkeye, Sarah, and Chuck appeared in front of me on the flying vehicles the Chitauri had used. "The helicarrier's down along with Fury and the rest of SHIELD!" Natasha cried and I looked up in the sky to find debris falling down onto Manhattan. I also noticed Iron Man falling followed by Loki and a thousand Chitauri. Before Tony could get killed by the impact with the ground Thor flew out of nowhere and grabbed him. Setting Iron Man gently on the ground, Thor took his mask off to find Tony still alive. Tony was crying and he whispered, "Cap's dead!" and his suit somehow reactivated and a furious Iron Man shot up from the ground to attack the Chitauri flying towards us.

The Hulk smashed Abomination's face inside out and he threw the huge lizard-like monster into a skyscraper, which toppled on top of the lizard. The Hulk managed to leap out of the huge building's way just in time before it could crush him, also. When the hulking green giant glared at where the Abomination lie dead he smiled in satisfaction and boomed, "Hulk smash!" as he killed a hundred Chitauri in under a minute before reaching the spot where I was battling with my friends and the Hulk gladly joined the battle.

Damon had killed about two hundred Chitauri by the time he caught the scent of Kyle and he zoomed into the warehouse the evil ruler of Earth was in. The vampire glared at Kyle, who had Billy and George flanking him. Damon hissed, "I'm going to kill you!" before crashing into George and he flung the nerd into Billy and as they toppled to the ground in a heap the demon bent his head to start draining Kyle of blood. Before Damon could do any real damage Kyle shot dark energy through the vampire's stomach and as Damon lurched back in pain Kyle summoned a sword out of thin air and sliced the vampire's head off. When Billy and George got back to their feet Kyle boomed, "It is time to kill my opponents!" and a portal opened above Manhattan, letting in the whole Chitauri fleet. Billy, George, and the entire Chitauri race followed Kyle as he made his way towards Dylan Strohaker.

I destroyed fifty Chitauri with a Tesseract gun and an alien knocked it out of my hands and was about to kill me when Chuck snapped its neck. Stephanie slit an alien's throat and threw her knife into a Chitauri's eyeball before an alien tackled her to the ground and the alien pointed a gun at her. She screamed and the Hulk grabbed the alien and tore its head off and then stomped on ten other aliens. Maria shot an alien in the head and kicked another one before Loki sliced her head off with his spear and Hawkeye yelled in rage as he shot an arrow at Loki's eye. The evil god dodged the arrow and hurtled dark energy at Hawkeye but Iron Man destroyed the energy with a missile and he shot another missile at Loki. The explosion sent the mischievous god flying into the air and Thor crashed into him to end his brother once and for all.

Black Widow snapped an alien's neck and killed several other Chitauri before another alien grabbed her by the neck. Natasha couldn't breathe and was about to black out when I stabbed the creature in the back and threw the dead alien into a Chitauri lunging at me. As both lifeless aliens crashed to the ground I helped Natasha up from the ground and she kissed me. I was startled for a moment but then started making out with her. Stephanie cried in outrage when she saw me kissing Black Widow and I turned around to apologize only to find Kyle disintegrate her with a burst of dark energy. Fury compared to nothing I had ever felt before flowed inside me and I felt power coursing through my veins as I let out a burst of white energy, which struck Kyle and he yelled in pain as he crashed to the ground. Natasha gazed at me and whispered, "You're glowing!" and I stared in shock at my hands that had shot the white energy. They were glowing! I eliminated the rest of the Chitauri with a great burst of energy only to find a million Chitauri replace them. I yelled, "Come on!" before killing a hundred aliens with a wave of white energy and I flew to where Kyle was to finally end his wretched life.

Chuck and Sarah were fighting back to back when Chuck saw Kyle and he yelled in rage as he ran over to him. The spy pointed his gun at Kyle's head and yelled, "You're a dead man!" and I couldn't make it in time before Kyle summoned a sword to stab right through Chuck's heart. Sarah yelled in rage and I told her to stay back before I tackled Kyle to the ground. I punched my enemy as hard as I could and yelled, "How are you an evil power wielding maniac?" and Kyle hissed, "The Other created me and Thanos told me all of the clues for this level, which includes killing you!"

I saw Captain America's ghost and Steve said, "Kyle doesn't know the clues, Thanos lied to him like he always does! The first clue is to be in Manhattan, the second is to kill all of the evil beings there, and the third is to destroy Thanos." Steve's ghost then faded away and I yelled, "You're wrong about the clues!" Kyle then threw dark energy at me and I flew off of him in pain before throwing light energy while he threw dark energy. When the two energies met there was an explosion that killed half of the entire Chitauri race.

Hawkeye shot an arrow into ten Chitauri eyes before being shot at by a death machine exactly like the one Arnim Zola had used. The hawk quickly turned to where his assailant had shot from and found himself facing Billy. The spy readied an arrow as fast as lightning before he released it and Billy ducked right before the arrow could end his life. Hawkeye bellowed in frustration when the gangster's death machine fired at him and he had to jump out of the energy's way and he took out his knife as he charged Billy. The gangster took out his own knife and blocked Hawkeye's knife and swung his knife at the spy. Hawkeye dodged the weapon and swiped his feet at Billy's legs and when the gangster fell to the ground the hawk notched an arrow and shot it directly into Billy's eye. The spy smiled in satisfaction when the gangster slipped into death's embrace before attacking a group of a hundred Chitauri with assistance from the Hulk.

Thor slammed his hammer into Loki's face and the evil god yelled in rage as he crashed into the ground. Thor slammed his foot on top of his brother only to get shot by a wave of dark energy and Loki stood up to throw more energy at Thor. The god of thunder created a storm above the battlefield and made lightning destroy the dark energy and crash into Loki. Thor's brother boomed, "You won't win!" as he made a dozen daggers appear out of thin air and stab Thor. The god of thunder cried out in rage as he fell limply to the ground, paralyzed. Iron Man then appeared in front of Loki and said, "Do you miss me, murderer?" before firing all of his weapons at the evil god. Loki hissed, "No, I can't be killed!" before he exploded from a mixture of missiles, machine gun bullets, beams of energy, and a grenade thrown by the Black Widow.

Natasha and Tony then rushed over to Thor only to find Vicky standing above him holding a knife, which she had used to slit the god of thunder's throat. Iron Man then screamed in rage as he flew towards the Russian spy only to get ambushed by a thousand Chitauri. The Hulk and Hawkeye helped Iron Man fight off the aliens while the Black Widow ran through chaos to reach Vicky and when a Chitauri got in her way the SHIELD agent killed it by snapping its head off of its body. The Black Widow then swung a kick at Vicky but the evil bitch dodged the attack and punched the Black Widow in the gut ten times and kicked her in the face. Natasha screamed in rage as she kicked Vicky and threw a knife into the Russian's arm. Vicky cried out in pain and the Black Widow grabbed the evil spy's head. The Black Widow twisted and snapped Vicky's neck, letting the lifeless body fall to the ground.

Kyle and I charged each other and I swung a fist at him but he used his new powers to duck and produce a sword that glowed with dark energy. My nemesis plunged the blade towards my heart but I produced my own sword that glowed with white energy to block the attack. Kyle hissed, "So this is how it all ends!" in delight and swung his sword at my neck but I parried the attack and plunged my own blade towards my enemy's gut. The evil Kyle stepped to the side before my blade could end his life and I swung my sword at his arm as power coursed through me. My blade came down fast as lightning as I sliced Kyle's sword arm off and I then swung my blade around in a blur, severing Kyle's head.

Sarah slit an alien's throat and killed another Chitauri with a roundhouse kick that knocked its head off its lifeless body. She then saw Kyle's severed head staring up at her and she gazed over at me. I said, "Only a handful of Chitauri left!" as I looked around at all of the dead aliens covering Manhattan. Then my eyes fell on a dead Vicky with Natasha standing over her and I almost screeched in joy before Sarah, the Black Widow, and I joined Iron Man, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to take care of the last hundred Chitauri. When the last Chitauri exploded by Iron Man's missile Thanos flew out of the portal in the sky and the portal closed immediately after he entered Earth.

Thanos boomed, "I am the King of Earth and you will bow down before me!" as he landed in front of all six of us. Then I saw a bloodied George get up from a pile of dead Chitauri and he ran over to Thanos and said, "Master, can you make me powerful like Kyle so I can rule Earth?" In answer Thanos raised his hand and George's head exploded in a shower of blood. I said, "That's really nasty!" All of us charged Thanos at the same time and in a blur he threw a fireball at the Hulk and Iron Man and as they caught fire he swung his arm, making a sword appear out of thin air and decapitate Hawkeye. The Black Widow threw herself at Thanos and threw a knife that bounced harmlessly off his armor. Thanos raised his hand, about to kill Natasha, but I cried out in rage as I threw a huge white beam of energy at him. When the beam of energy struck Thanos his flesh burned as he cried out in pain and Sarah stabbed him with a knife.

The knife didn't do anything but the Black Widow and Sarah both punched Thanos ten times each before I threw another beam of white light at the evil being. Thanos boomed in rage as he snapped Sarah's neck and with his other hand threw dark energy at my white energy. The Black Widow then screamed in rage as she got Thanos in a headlock. Time slowed down as Thanos' energy destroyed mine and I leaped out of the dark energy's way before it could kill me. I screamed in rage as Thanos picked Natasha up and was about to kill her when I zoomed towards the evil being. I brandished my blade and stabbed Thanos with all of my might. Thanos let go of Natasha as he exploded in a great burst of light and where Thanos had been a portal appeared.

` I took Natasha by the hands and gazed in her eyes as I said, "I want to be with you forever. Would you like to come to my dimension and marry me?" The Black Widow cried, "Yes, of course! I love you!" and we stepped through the portal and into a normal, happy life.

Epilogue

Julia ended up giving me a billion dollars and I gave a million to my mom while Natasha and I took the rest and bought a house in Miami. We continued fighting bad guys when we became spies for the FBI. It was an exhilarating job but it never compared to what I experienced in the clue race. I became a famous celebrity known throughout the world by being the only one that had survived the clue race and saving the world from Thanos and a million other bad guys.

 **A/N: Thank you, dear readers, for reading the first installment in my series that gets bigger and better in the near future. For those of you not familiar with the Chuck and/or Vampire Diaries TV shows, don't worry. The next book, titled Epic World Book 2: Descent Into Darkness, will feature characters from the DC, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Star Wars universes along with characters introduced in this book. I hope you stick with the story, because trust me, it gets a LOT more intense and better. For now, let me know what you think about this story so far in the comments. Thanks again and until next time...**


End file.
